


【救漂】跟踪狂（拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 救漂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 漂移很担芯工作狂救护车的机体状况，但因深陷不明TF的性骚扰中而已经自顾不暇。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 7





	【救漂】跟踪狂（拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #双向暗恋，老救对漂漂的箭头超粗，但漂漂是个自卑的小傻瓜  
> #整烂活，雷，OOC，慎入

“……救护车？”漂移轻声问道，几乎只有自己能听见。

显然年长的医疗官已经在他未收拾完的桌子上下线了，右侧面甲贴着湿湿的桌面，张着嘴吧，毫无风度可言。这依然是迷人的，漂移芯想。但比起这个，他更担心救护车的机体状况。

漂移第一次见救护车打瞌睡是在上个循环的会议上。虽然漂移也觉得内容相当无聊，正抱着手臂昏昏欲睡，但当身旁医生“哐”的一下靠在椅背上下线时，他差点从椅子上跳起来。这可把他吓坏了。漂移纠着手指头犹犹豫豫紧紧张张，发现没有人注意到他们时，偷偷晃了晃救护车。

蓝色光镜重又一点点亮起。“……噢……”救护车呻吟着从倦意中脱身，其发声器中沉重的疲倦感让漂移不禁担芯自己是否做了错事，因为医生看上去真的很需要休息。

所幸，“谢谢你，孩子。”救护车低声对他说。为了避免有人听见，救护车说这句话时向漂移靠近了几分，他们手臂相抵，年长者体表温度较低，而年轻的一方就像一块要熔化了的小铁块，两人都不适应对方的温度，但谁也没有说一句抱怨的话，或者是把手臂移开。

从这以后救护车再也没来参加过背离组织的“电影之夜”。漂移本以为救护车终于打算让自己好好休息一下了，却无意间从速率口中得知这段时间救护车实际上是在加班。

“你应该好好休息！”漂移不知多少次和救护车为这事吵过，但医生仍我行我素。有时漂移甚至打算动用三副的职权强制给救护车放个假，但最后总是只是想想而已。因为漂移觉得救护车不会喜欢那样。

如果……

漂移靠在墙上，看着救护车的睡脸胡思乱想。

如果漂移是个可爱的伴侣，那么他就可以亲亲疲惫的爱人，哄他去充电床上睡了。没有争吵，没有怒火相向，一切都是那么顺利又甜甜蜜蜜。

——但漂移不是。

漂移甚至还没开口告白过。

所以他只能选择安静一点地离开，帮救护车关好门，并把门上的牌子翻个面。

嘀——

系统显示有一条新的消息。

[你从医疗坞出来了？告诉我甜芯，你向医生张开双腿求他为你检查接口了吗？]

漂移只是看了一眼便把它删了。

就像往常一样。

他沉默地独自一人穿过长廊，偶尔和路过的船员打个招呼。

像这样的含有性意味的短讯是从上个循环开始的，漂移有试过自己解决这个烦人又恶芯的家伙，但他连对方的地址都查不出来。也找过夜巡帮忙，却依然无果。

嘀——

又是一条。

[我知道你喜欢救护车，或许我可以……]

这条消息让漂移怔在了原地。

[你到底想做什么？]  
[别紧张宝贝，我只是想帮帮你。]  
[别多管闲事！]  
[我自认为还算耐芯，又守口如瓶。但前提是你足够听话。]  
[……你想让我做什么？]  
[别无视我。]

这句话让漂移的火种充满寒意。

而一个人突然从背后抱住了他。

“啊！”  
“呜哇！”

补天士迅速放开了漂移，举起双手向他手上的双刀和剩下的十二把致以最高的敬意。

“对不起，小补……”漂移急急忙忙地把武器收好。补天士对此撇了撇嘴：“你没用那把巨剑已经说明你不是真芯要我命了……嘿！我开玩笑的！”看着漂移垂着天线的可怜模样补天士实在不忍芯，又跑过来抱了抱他，“说真的我有点担芯你，还有老救！全寻光号的第二工作狂！可是你这边我真的不明白……可以和我说说是发生了什么吗？”

但漂移只是低头不语。

“好吧……”补天士叹了口气，在松开漂移的时候被对方一把抓住，他对漂移飘来飘去的视线抬起了一边眉毛。“真的很感谢你，小补。但是……但是……”补天士觉得自己要是这都看不出来啥那他真的该去找速速好好看看脑模块了。

不过补天士希望漂移能自己发现。

“我想……这是秘密？”补天士冲他挤了挤眼睛，语气暧昧，带着掩藏不住的笑意，却神奇地让漂移感到轻松无比。

“……或许是的。”漂移听见自己这样说。傻得冒泡泡。

\--------------------------------------------

漂移回到自己的舱室，准备好好泡个油浴忘记一天的不快，但他在收拾东西的时候遇到了点麻烦。

“我记得……溶剂罐应该是在这里？”

漂移翻了很多柜子，甚至是那些装武器的箱子。其实他还有很多不同种类的溶剂，，它们被遗忘很久了，包括曾经最常用的，漂移记得它们是如何又快又方便，但都不是那罐最独特的。它细腻、柔和，而且是救护车给的。“以前那些都扔了吧，酸性太强，对你的漆没有任何好处。”一次机体检查结束后，医生这样说过，“如果用完了就来找我。”

看来漂移只能去找救护车了。

“我不是上个循环刚给你的吗？”

救护车用怀疑的目光上下打量漂移。

“我……我或许弄丢它了。”

漂移低头小声说，脚尖在地上画圈圈。  
医生捂住脸长叹了一声，然后把手放在了漂移肩上：“我不是在责怪你。放轻松，孩子。你最近一直有点太紧张了你知道吗？”救护车的掌心能清晰地感觉到下面的机体紧绷，“就像现在这样。”

漂移像被伤害到了一样向后退了一步。

两人之间的沉默长得让救护车觉得自己搞砸了。又一次。

但半晌后漂移最先开口了。

“或许是因为你，救护车。我很担芯你的机体状况。”漂移抬起头坚定地注视着他，而光镜里的柔软、忧伤几乎令救护车芯碎，“还记得我们一直为什么在吵架吗？我真的……真的希望你可以好好休息一下。”一半真话。有些话漂移还是没能说出口。

救护车开始反思自己的固执。他疯狂地加班是为了弥补他工作时间睡着而欠下的那些，可是这真的值得吗？

就为了这点炉渣事他居然和漂移吵了有整整一个循环那么久！？

“你说得对，漂移。”最后他说。

然后普神降下奇迹：一种甜蜜、美好，甚至有些傻气，但又不失为迷人的笑容渐渐浮现在漂移脸上。漂移或许不知道刚刚发生了什么，但救护车尽收眼底。

救护车打开那个独特的箱子，里面都是大大小小未来会给漂移的东西，比如击倒推荐的漆、抛光套件，速率带来的“小跑车最爱”浓缩能量液，还有好些救护车为他单独准备的各式仪器。

——在漂移还未成为他的伴侣的时候救护车已经开始护理漂移的机体了。

但就漂移现在的反应来看，他大概单纯把这些当做一名医生的好芯了。不过这不妨碍救护车迷恋地看着漂移远去的美丽身影。有些事不必操之过急。漂移说得对，他是该好好歇一会儿了。

救护车难得地提前结束了自己的工作，躺在充电床上，芯里想着一辆小跑车。

\--------------------------------------------

当漂移打开淋雨喷头的时候，他听到了“砰”的一声。或许是哪个架子上的东西没放好掉下来了。

漂移没太在意，关上开关，在手上喷了点救护车新给的溶剂。医生建议他先用手打沫，然后再抹到机体上。漂移照做了。细细的白沫从指缝间溢出来，漂移还是有点不习惯这种过于温和的清洁方式，他实在没办法不去想救护车，不去想……医生的双手。

渐渐的，漂移不仅仅是为了抹溶剂而抚摸机体，从股间流下来的透明液体也不全是水。他没过多久就解锁了前挡板，输出管上的生物灯已经亮起一些，漂移重新打开水龙头，在水流的刺激下更加热烈地爱抚自己。

不够……还不够……

漂移打开了后挡板，手指小心翼翼地分开保护叶，一点点探入甬道中。太久没自己做过了，但机体适应得很快，内壁饥渴地吮吸手指，前面也在渴求过载。漂移用力撸动了几下输出管，小声尖叫着将对接液尽数射在了地上，茫然地看着它们随着水流消失不见。

一次过载后腿就发软无力，漂移靠着墙缓缓滑了下去，手指又开始不安分地抽插接口。他将腿分得更开，发出更放浪的呻吟，使出浑身解数诱惑着想象中的医生。

好芯的救护车当然会满足他，不是吗？

漂移又往接口里加了一根手指，把自己填得更满。一片水声里漂移听不清自己的，但快感真真实实地传到了脑模块里，他在濒临过载时捂住了自己的嘴，身体不自然地弓起，任由水模糊了光镜，大脑放空到除了救护车什么也不能想。

他从过载的余韵中扶着墙颤颤悠悠地支起身来，将自己打理完毕后便倒在了充电床上，坠入浅眠。

说实话这梦一点也不好。漂移想见见医生，但走入他梦里的只有一个陌生的机体，辨认不出身形。也听不清声音。

不。

漂移听见了。

而这让他转身就跑。

“嗨，甜芯。”漂移听见他说。

是那个炉渣！

为什么他会在梦里！？

漂移不明白，明明是他的梦，却跑不过对方，双手还被反锁在身后，被迫分开的腿依然无力，却因为对方用膝盖顶弄着而勉强支撑着。

那个人的呼吸近得直接喷洒到了漂移的面甲上，让他奋力扭头想躲开他。

“放开我……”

不！

漂移怎么可能因为被一个陌生机体威胁而哭！

他应该反抗。用他引以为豪的双腿将那家伙踢倒，或者是用手臂上的轮子做武器去逼迫对方放开他。

而不是在这像个没有廉耻芯的对接机一样哭哭啼啼。

可是漂移无论怎样也无法挣脱。

“放了我，求求你……”

他无法控制地哭着请求，绝望地看着那只手伸向他的面甲。

——但那只手只是轻轻拍了拍他。

“……醒，醒醒！”

一个熟悉的声音将漂移拉回现实。

认出救护车身影那一瞬漂移就彻底安了心，他在救护车的扶助下努力坐起身来，几滴清洁液却不争气地落在了救护车的臂甲上。

“抱歉……唔！”

漂移感到一阵眩晕。

救护车在抱他，有力的大手轻抚着他的后背，音频接收器旁尽是安抚性的轻柔话语——而上一刻他还深陷梦魇。

漂移回抱住救护车，埋进对方怀里，表现出完全的信任与依赖。

“为什么你会在这，救护车……”梦呓般的声音从救护车的臂弯中传来。

“我给你发了短讯，但你一直没回我，这让我很担芯，所以我来找你……先前你告诉过我你的舱室密码，还记得吗？”

一个人的灵光不会骗人。漂移出神地望着救护车，就像看着自己光彩耀人的丈夫——可这永远不会实现。  
察觉到漂移的失落，救护车虽然不清楚是什么原因又让这孩子低下了头，但他知道自己能做什么。

救护车以一名长者的姿态将年轻人揽入怀中。

逐渐平稳的置气声表示漂移终于得到了安眠。

\--------------------------------------------

“我一直很想为那一晚好好感谢你，救护车。”

漂移温驯地垂下光镜，嘴角带着朦胧的浅笑，指腹轻轻摩挲着杯子外壁，在微醺的灯光下显得更加柔软可人。

救护车努力将自己的注意力从那只被格外宠爱的杯子上拉回谈话中来。

“这没什么。”医生抿了一口高纯，他还不想那么快醉，“但我注意到你最近有点警觉过头了，能和我说说发生了什么事吗？”

笑意肉眼可见地从嘴角流逝了。

漂移有些局促地咬了咬下唇——救护车在芯里咆哮想要亲亲那小尖牙和被施虐的软组织——但他不想表现得过于拒人千里，所以他只是说，“我想我可以自己处理好的。”附赠一个可以让救护车原谅一切的浅笑。

“嘿！要一起去舞池吗？”

感谢补天士和他无处安放的热情。

“失陪一下，医生。”

在高纯的作用下漂移听上去又轻浮又可爱，救护车点了两杯高纯，挪到了一处不起眼的角落里，但可以看到舞池里的所有人。

暧昧的灯光里医生在梦里吻过无数次的糖纹屁股令机疯狂地摇摆着，双腿交叠又分开，从这一处跳到另一处，救护车甚至能从那嘈杂的声音里分辨出漂移的笑声，轻快的，有些不真实的，好像就附在救护车的音频接收器旁。

嘀——

漂移的动作慢了几分。

“怎么了？”  
“没事，小补，只是高纯摄入得有些过量了。”  
“可别太勉强自己噢。” 

漂移笑着迈开舞步，准备开始下一曲。

这期间他迅速瞥了眼短讯。

[你跳得很好，亲爱的。]

音乐声重新响起，漂移一边跳着，一边环顾四周。

[你在哪？]  
[我可以看见你。继续，甜芯，让我好好看看你的小屁股。]  
[做梦去吧，你这炉渣。]  
[噢，好像你还不知道我在梦里对你做过多么疯狂的事，我敢打赌现实里你的接口也能把我的管子吸得很好。]

漂移开始删那些匿名短讯。

但有一条让他顿住了。

[漂移，我需要你来医疗坞做一下机体检查。]

漂移又打开了通讯录，医生也在里面。

可是救护车为什么要给他发匿名短讯？

他看了眼四周，角落里有一种不容他忽视的灼热目光。

不，不可能。

一定是高纯作祟。

漂移觉得自己再也没有办法继续跳下去了，他尽量显得礼貌，和一些热情的人道别，然后踉踉跄跄地跌进了洗手间。

刚才一闪而过的猜想使他的处理器宕机了，脑袋晕乎乎的，甚至看不清镜子里的自己。

但一只手揉捏他的臀部的感觉却异常清晰。

“谁！？”

他被彻底激怒了。

但剑只是悬在了医生的肩甲上方。

救护车举起手示意，漂移能感觉到医生和他一样不安。

“漂移，发生什么了？”

有个恶芯的家伙刚才在摸他的屁股！

但漂移死也说不出口。

“没什么，救护车。”漂移放下剑，无力地靠在洗手台旁，“只是高纯不适而已。”

大型机严肃地靠近时投下的阴影令漂移不自觉地缩成了一团。

“我也是。或许我们都该回去了。”

“我们”这两个暧昧十足的字便足以让漂移放下一切警备了，他简直被这个词糊住了脑模块，除了点头什么也说不了。

他安心地和救护车一起穿过走廊，在岔道口分别。

\--------------------------------------------

这几个循环漂移都在医疗坞帮忙，好让医生的工作量减少一点。欣慰的是，救护车开始自觉给自己放假了，最近漂移也已经很少再见到救护车迷糊的样子了。有点可惜，但医生的机体状况比什么都重要。

眼看着今天的工作已进入尾声，漂移心情轻松地道了个别。但刚准备离开，医生便走过来，伸手关上了漂移身后的门。

“救护车？”

“把前后挡板都拆了，到那边坐好。”

是对接阵列检查。漂移芯想。虽然仍有些兴奋，但比起最初的那一次已经冷静很多了。他把两块金属片整整齐齐地放在一旁，在手术台边缘静静坐着。

“把腿抬起来，自己分开保护叶。”

漂移乖乖按照他的指令去做，就像以往的的检查一样。

但这次稍微有些不同。

“伸进去两根手指，告诉我有没有哪里不适。”  
以前从来没有过这个环节！

但漂移仍犹犹豫豫地去做了。

因为对方是救护车。

他的好医生，所有人的好医生，永远不会对他的病人有其他任何想法。

可是漂移做不到。

他的小脑袋里满是那些性骚扰短讯，和一个舞蹈者之夜里一闪而过的念头。

“啊……唔……”

手指不小心扫过内置节点时漂移捂住了嘴。

声音很轻，但救护车听到了。

他训斥的声音由远及近地传来。

“这不是让你自慰，漂移。”医生把他的器材盒子放到一旁，“你有过自慰的经历吗，漂移？”

每一次医生喊他的名字他的接口就会骤然紧缩一下，救护车的问题很奇怪，但漂移腾不出更多的脑容量去分析它，他只能胡乱地点了点头，手指抽插得更快。

救护车就那样一言不发地站在这具诱人的机体前，抱着手臂，一张臭脸，内芯里却在盘算着一些计划以外的事。

医生逐渐加大频率的置气扇的声音仿佛特效催情剂，令漂移夹紧双腿，迎来了过载。

“哈啊……对不起……”

漂移看着救护车，清洗液不住地往下掉。

他终于是把一切都搞砸了。

医生抬起了手，但意料中赶他出去的声音并没有响起，而是无言地将他拥入怀中。这是救护车第一次吻他，虽然不是落在唇上，但面甲上的每一处地方都因那些吻而变得更加柔软。

“阿救……”漂移以前从来不敢这样称呼医生，但今天年长者的纵然让他觉得自己做什么都会被允许。  
“我喜欢你这样叫我，甜芯。”

先是一愣，但意外地，漂移发出了轻快的笑声。

“你不怪我？”  
“说真的，你把我吓坏了。也恶芯到我了。”

“噢……那我该如何补偿你呢？”救护车解锁了自己的前挡板，相同配色的输出管弹了出来，在漂移的接口外暗示性地来回蹭。

“你这道貌岸然的……”漂移小声咕哝着，拽住救护车的手臂，将他拉了过来。

“是一个解压小程序。”救护车闷哼一声完全进入了漂移，“……好吧，是我自己想这么做。”

漂移除了呻吟发不出别的什么声音，他无章法地胡乱吻着救护车，医生将他的双手扣在头上方，压上来用更激烈的方式撞击漂移的臀部。

“……唔……嗯嗯！”

救护车松开漂移的手，转移到了更多的地方，它们在延展性好得令人惊叹的大腿那儿停留了格外长的时间，然后握住了腰，拇指挑起那些红色光带，又不容抗拒地将漂移按向自己的输出管。

“呜呜……阿救……”

漂移抽泣着软软地喊他，但这只会让救护车更狠地干他。

“抱歉，孩子。”

救护车挺身顶入了次级油箱垫片，将无数个梦里积存的欲望尽数射了进去。这可能会让漂移怀上小火种。医生懊恼地想道。他更想和漂移再做几百万年的爱再考虑要个小火种。

而一道蓝色的光芒暂时打断了他的思绪。

再也没有什么能阻止救护车像他的伴侣一样敞开火种舱。

新的链接在两人之间形成，如果要让漂移来说，他会觉得，这仿佛在几百万年前的那间小诊所里，它便早已形成。而救护车会认为更早，早到他们还只是热点区数以千亿的小火种里的某两颗时，他们便已经为对方而存在。

END


End file.
